


Pezberry One-shots

by pauladeroma



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauladeroma/pseuds/pauladeroma
Summary: Just some Pezberry one-shots.





	1. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Santana moves in with Rachel and Kurt.

"I'm moving in" Santana said with a small smirk while looking at Rachel.

The small diva couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the middle of her and Kurt's apartment, stood Santana Lopez.

Rachel and Santana kept looking at each other like they were in trance, and then a tiny smile started to show on the short girl's face.

Then Rachel ran towards the ex-cheerleader and jumped on her without warning. She locked her legs around the taller girl's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck, the singer's face buried into Santana's neck.

Santana was taken by surprise by the petite girl's "attack", but thanks to years of cheerleading, she was able to hold onto Rachel, and keep her balance. One arm around the tiny waist, and her other hand on the back of Rachel's head, gently stroking soft chocolate brown hair.

"Hey" Santana whispered, her voice huskier than the usual.

"You're finally here..." Rachel said against the soft skin of Santana's neck, tightening her hold around it. She couldn't believe Santana was in New York. Now everything was ok.


	2. Auditorium

Santana entered the auditorium and just froze. There, in the middle of the stage was Rachel, eyes closed, singing her heart out. The Latina felt like someone had just grabbed her heart and squeezed it. Rachel sounded so broken, her song a telltale of one-side love and rejection. Santana didn't know how long she stayed there, watching the tiny diva, and she was startled when the Rachel opened her eyes, staring straight into Santana's. 

Rachel gasped and stopped singing, her heart beating fast as she looked at object of her affection. She wanted to turn around and flee from there. She couldn't take another rejection, even if Santana hadn't really rejected her. But since their dance and kiss at Puck's party two weeks, the taller girl had been avoiding her, ignoring her. She even stopped the insults, it was like the diva didn't exist.

Santana saw all that hurt emotions passing through Rachel's eyes and she decided then and there, that she just couldn't take it anymore; she was going to put an end to it. Then she saw Rachel taking a step back, and with a whisper she said: “Don't”.

Before Rachel could leave the auditorium, Santana walked towards her on the stage. As soon as she was close to the diva, she raised her hand and softly put Rachel's hair behind her ear. But she didn't take her hand back. She took a step closer to the small girl, and with the back of her fingers, she first grazed Rachel's cheek, then gently caressed it.  
Rachel caught her breath, and closed her eyes, leaning her face closer to that soft hand. Santana then cupped her angel's face, and asked Rachel to open her eyes. As soon as their eyes locked, Rachel could see that Santana was finally opening up to her, her emotions swimming into melted chocolate eyes.  
“I'm going to kiss you now, ok?” Santana whispered.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded. Santana rubbed her thumb over the diva's soft and full bottom lip, and leaned down. First she just grazed their lips and then kissed Rachel more firmly, but still softly. With that kiss she tried to tell all the apologies, love and promises she was willing to give Rachel.


	3. Maybe I'm not that straight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purrpickle prompt: It’s sophomore year, and Santana’s beginning to realize she may not be as straight as she always thought she was.

Santana had her back against her locker, a flirt smile on her lips while Puck leaned on her, one hand on the locker behind her and the other on her waist. He was babbling something about Mario Bros, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was only putting up with it because she knew she would get a free meal and a warm body underneath her. When he started talking about stars and mushrooms, Santana completely zoned out and on the corner of her eyes she saw Rachel Berry in her full glory. Just last year the short girl were only the plain and annoying Glee captain who Santana wouldn't give a fuck about. But something changed at the beginning of Junior year that it turned impossible for Santana to keep her eyes from looking at the small girl. Rachel was still annoying as fuck, but she had ditched those awful animal and argyle sweaters, and started wearing tops and blouses that flattered all those hidden curves, and showed enough cleavage to draw Santana's eyes every single time. And not to mention those sinful small skirts. Santana would bump into Rachel on purpose just to make her drop her books with the excuse of bullying the singer, but everytime Rachel would bend over to collect her things, Santana's eyes would linger a little too long on her ass and legs. 

The Latina's eyes followed Rachel down the hallway, her eyes trained of the subtly move of the singer's hip, and licked her lips. As soon as she realized what she was doing, Santana frowned and scoffed. She was straight, she liked dick and it wasn't a dwarf with long legs that was going to make her doubt it. So this had to stop, and it had to stop now! She harshly pushed Puck out of her way, ignoring his protests and like a girl on a mission, followed her fellow Glee member. When Santana saw Rachel entering the choir room, she hurried and got into the classroom minutes after the other girl. Santana locked the door and turned to look at a confused and somewhat scared Rachel.

“Ok, hobbit, we needs to talk. Sit down and don't open your big mouth!”

“Santana, what…?”

“Sit down afore I makes you!” Santana glared at the small girl who hurried to sit and then crossed her legs, her skirt rising, showing slight tanned skin. Santana growled when she saw it.

“Don't cross your legs! I need to focus! Don't distract me!” the Latina started to pace in front of a confused Rachel “You have to stop this Berry!”

“Stop what?” the diva frowned.

“This!” Santana motioned to the girl's clothes “You wearing these sexy clothes! I was fucking normal before you decided to dress like a teenage girl and not a 5-year-old. But suddenly I can't stop thinking about boobs, ass and legs. And what I could do to those boobs, ass and legs. I want to make you scream my name. And that's not right, because I'm straight, I always dated guys. And one look at you makes me doubt it and I can't take it anymore. You are making me think that I'm not really straight. You have to stop it, like now!” Santana kept pacing around, babbling nervously. 

Rachel at first just looked confused, but as soon as realized what all of this was about, she smiled shyly, stood up and walked until she was directly in front of Santana who noticing how close Rachel was, stopped pacing and felt her heart beat faster. The diva then gently held the cheerleader's face between her hands and pulled her down, softly kissing her lips. When she pulled back, her smile grew seeing the Latina's widen eyes and the small blush covering her cheeks.

“Pick me at 7 next Saturday, ok?” Rachel said softly almost like a whisper. 

Santana could only nod and Rachel squealed happily. She pecked Santana one more time and skipped to the door. Before leaving the room, Rachel looked back and smiled shyly one more time while whispering bye. Santana waved slowly and then felt a small smile forming on her lips. Maybe not being 100% straight wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Home alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Purrpickle: Pezberry - "I-Is anyone home...?"

“I-Is anyone home…?” Rachel asked nervously while Santana kissed her neck, pushing her against the front door while trying to open it.

“No… Parents… Conference…” Santana said while kissing up Rachel's jaw and biting on her earlobe. The diva moaned deeply and tightened her arms around her girlfriend's neck, her hand massaging softly the back of her neck, driving the cheerleader crazy.

“Good…” the singer panted when she felt the other girl's sneaking under her argyle sweater and grazing her perk breast before squeezing it “Hurry, San… open the door…”

“Calm your tits, you try to open a door while groping your girl's boob, difficult task…” Santana said tearing her lips from the soft skin of her diva, and finally was able to put the key in the lock, but before she could turn it, the door flew open, making the girls fall on the floor.

Both girls groaned as they hit the floor, especially Rachel as she was under Santana. As soon as they recovered from the fall, the girls looked up just to see an amused Mrs. Lopez looking at them with her right eyebrow raised.

“I really hope you girls were only thinking about watching some movies and cuddling while your father and I were at the conference, Santana Maria Lopez!”

“Mami! What… conference… huh?” Santana said confused while Rachel tried to hide her red face against the crook of the girlfriend's neck.

“I decided not to go with your father. And it was a good thing as you two were about to defile my home.”

“Oh, God” Rachel whimpered embarrassed, trying to hide her face even more.

“Now, you two get up and come watch a very interesting documentary about teen pregnancy” the older Latina glared at her daughter and went back to the living room.

Rachel finally came out from her hiding spot and frowned confused “Teen… your mother does know we are both girls, right?”

“Don't apply logic to the Lopez. She is really convinced that I will find a way to get a girl pregnant just to piss her off.”

Before Rachel could reply, they heard Mrs. Lopez from the living room.

“And mija! Take your hand from Rachel's top!”

Both girls slowly looked down and saw that the cheerleader was still groping the small diva's breast. Rachel squealed mortified, pushing her girlfriend from her with all her strength, making her hit the wall really hard. In the back they could hear Mrs. Lopez's laugh.


	5. Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Rachel attend a barbecue

Santana felt her mouth watering. New Direction had decided to make a barbecue to celebrate their Reginal victory. So, at the moment, the 12 members were gathered at Puck's house surrounded by friends, music and food, lots of food. She looked at pile of bacon, sausage and all types of meat on her plate. She must have died and gone to heaven. Oh, how she missed those juicy and tender piece of paradise. The Cheerio stabbed as much food as she could with her fork and shoved everything into her mouth, moaning as the flavor hit her taste buds. Ignoring the glares she felt beside her, Santana kept eating like it as the last food on Earth, not even pausing to take a breathe.

"Really, Santana? Besides eating like a cannibal, do you have to behave like a cavewoman? And do you know how they treat those poor animais?" Rachel huffed beside her girlfriend.

Santana turned her head slowly to look at her girl, her cheeks puffed because of the amount of food she was able to put inside her mouth. The cheerleader finished chewing and swallowed with difficult.

"Baby, you know I love you, right? You know I would do anything for you. I even made peace with Finn, Artie and Sam, and now we are all buddies and everything, but you've been depriving me from my meat for twoo whole weeks now, so please, please, let me enjoy it, or I will go crazy."

Rachel ignored whatever Santana was saying and kept looking at her and her plate as if she had murdered her own parents. Santana sighed and slid closer to her tiny diva, one hand taking Rachel's and the other covering her cheek, making Rachel look at her.

"Hey. Do'´t make this face. As much as angry Rachel is a big turn on, I prefer smiley Rachel. She is much much sexier. And baby, I love me some meat, but when it comes to you I'm totally vegan, if you know what I mean… vegan tacos" Santana gave a perveted smirk while Rachel just looked horrifed and slapped her on the arm.

"Santana! Must you be so vulgar?"

"Relax, baby!" Santana laughed and put an arm around the diva's waist bringing her close. And if it makes you happy, I can eat some salad with this carnage I have on plate, ok?"

Rachel couldn't help, but let a small smile appear on her lips. In her own way, Santana was being her sweet self. She just nodded and snuggled more against Santana's side.

"Also, I may have bought your favorite vegan ice cream flavor, as I know you were so worried about making all those vegan food that you could eat, and hoping people would at least try, that you forgot about the dessert" the Cheerio said proudly as she heard the happy and lovely squeal coming from her equally happy and lovely girlfriend.

Santana thinking she deserved a reward for being such a badass girlfriend, she leaned down, bringing her lips to meet Rachel's. But before their lips could touch, she felt a small hand covering her mouth.

"Not before you brush your teeth" Rachel said seriously, and then kissed her own hand that was covering Santana's lips "You will have to make do with just this.

Santana blinked confused, but then chuckled. Her girlfriend was so annoying and cute at the same time, but Santana wouldn't want her any other day. The Cheerio turned back to her forgotten plate, again shoving a big amount of meat into her mouth, enjoying it a great more now that she had her girl's blessing.


	6. At the Ballet

Rachel sat in her dressing room just putting the final touches to her make-up. It was her company final presentation in New York before they set off for a world tour.

It was her first year as the leading ballerina and she couldn't be prouder of herself. At the young age of 21, she was already considered one of the greatest ballerinas of all the times. She had a brilliant career ahead of her and she was considered the princess of The New York City Ballet.

But the funny thing was that she had never considered becoming a ballerina until she was 16 years old. She had dreamed about Broadway since she was 3 and saw Funny Girl for the first time. It was love at the first sight.

Her fathers, Broadway enthusiasts themselves, couldn't be happier that their little girl showed such interest to something they were so passionate about. So the next day, little Rachel found herself enrolled in several different classes: singing, ballet, piano, acting.

So for the next 13 years, Rachel Berry dedicated her life to only one thing: Broadway. That's until one day, during one of her ballet recital when she was 16, a member of NYC Ballet, visiting family in Lima, spotted her and saw so much potential in her that he invited her to join the company and study under his wing as his protégée.

Rachel talked to her parents and all three of them thought it was an opportunity that she just couldn't pass and it surely would help her with Broadway. However, at the first week in New York and company, it was like she was seeing Ballet for the first time in her life and fell completely in love with it. Even more than her dream of singing on a stage.

Looking at herself right now, Rachel knew it was the best decision of her life. Of course it wasn't easy and she had to endure long rehearsal hours, injuries, pains and tears, but it was also so gratifying when she saw and heard all those people giving her standing ovation.

The ballerina was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She turned in time to see Kurt, one of her cast mates, putting just his head inside the room.

"Your stalker is here" he grinned when Rachel scowled at him.

"She's not a stalker. She'ss just someone that knows how to appreciate the fine arts."

"For two weeks? You know Rachel… It looks like someone is charmed by said stalker…" Kurt raised his eyebrow, amused by his friend's urge to defend the stranger.

"Don't you have a better place to be? I need to finish getting ready" the young girl huffed as she turned back to her mirror. Kurt chuckled, but decided to leave her alone, for now.

Rachel sighed and put her hand over her heart, trying to calm it down. Her heart always seemed to beat faster everytime her stalker, as Kurt so lovingly called the girl, was mentioned or when she saw the girl in the audience.

It started two weeks ago, the exactly day her company opened a 14-day show. She had seen the girl the first time she had come to watch the show. Rachel always liked to peek at the audience before the curtains opened. So she had just looked through a small gasp at the curtain when she saw two girls entering and walking towards one of the front rows. Nothing unusual, but what called her attention was that they were bickering. Well, the short-haired blonde girl seemed to be bickering while the brunette just smiled lazily at her friend and ignored her.

Rachel was able to read some words from the blonde's lips and she got to the conclusion that she was complaining about her friend's choice of wardrobe. And that's when the ballerina finally paid attention to the tanned girl's attire. She was wearing torn washed jeans with a red plaid shirt opened over a white tank top topped with a pair of dirty converses. Rachel could see why the blonde girl seemed so frustrated, that wasn't an outfit for the ballet.

Rachel kept her eyes on the brunette, looking at her dreadlocks being held by a piece of leather strap and the light reflecting on her lip ring. Rachel usually wouldn't even look twice at someone like her, but the girl style fit her, making her more beautiful than she already was.

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the girl when she returned to her dressing room. With was strange as she wouldn't give a person like her the time of her day, but there was something.

When Rachel finally got to the stage for her first scene, she discretely looked at the audience and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked into soft brown ones that looked at her with awe. During the entire show the girl didn't take her eyes from the leading ballerina, her lips still showing that lazy smile she portrayed earlier.

Imagine her surprise when Rachel saw the girl sitting on the front row again on the next day, still in her casual clothes and smiling lazily at her. And it repeated for the long of the two-week presentation. And at each passing day Rachel felt herself more and more curious about the girl with dreadlocks. So Rachel found herself searching for the other girl in the audience and unconsciously locking their gaze for a few seconds.

Unfortunately, Rachel never had the chance to talk to her, as she would leave the theater just after the final bow, so by the time Rachel finished getting herself ready to go home, the tanned girl had already gone. The ballerina couldn't help, but feel disappointed.

Rachel sighed once more, hoping that today she could catch the girl before she disappeared. She couldn't bear the idea of missing this last chance of talking to her, thanking her for the support. The ballerina got up and left the room. She went to the red curtains and opened it slightly and there she was. The girl wearing the same washed jeans she wore for the first evening and some long sleeved button up shirt that it was opened showing a band t-shirt. She was already seated, more slouching on the chair, and she once more had the same lazy smile on her lips.

Rachel breathed deeply and went to her mark. When the curtains opened, she felt she had never danced like this before. And once more both pair of brown eyes met, Rachel trying to ask the girl to stay. That she wanted to meet her, and by the girl's expression Rachel knew she had understood the message.

As Rachel bowed for the last time and the curtains closed, she hurried backstage, not even bothering to change her clothes and clean her make-up. When she got to the audience and looked around, she was disappointed to find the girl nowhere to be found.


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana chooses their costumes.

Rachel didn't know when Santana was able to convince her. She was suspicious that it was between Santana going down on her on top of the kitchen table or fucking her from behind with their pink strapon while she was bent over their brand new pleather couch.

But here she was, in front of Kurt's house for his Annual Halloween Party, dressed in a very tight black and red catsuit topped with a jester hat while Santana proudly wore her Poison Ivy costume.


	8. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Pezberry! Smut!

It was already past eleven p.m and everything was silent, except for the faint noise of two sets of hurried footsteps echoing through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Rach…" Santana whispered while her secret girlfriend led her by the hand through the empty halls "We shouldn't be here… What if somebody…" the Slytherin trailed of distracted by her girlfriend's extra hip sway, but soon shook her head, trying to focus of the subject at hand. "What if somebody sees us? Rachel!" the girl hissed when the Gryffindor just ignored her. "Rachel!"

Finally the smaller girl turned around, a mocking smile on her face. She stopped and got closer to Santana, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's neck to bring her down so she could brush her lips against fuller ones.

"Is the big bad Slytherin Captain afraid of being caught? If I remember correctly, wasn't you, just last week, that climbed the Gryffindor tower near midnight just because you thought I would get all turned on by your fearless act?" Rachel played with the back of Santana's neck while nuzzling their noses together.

"But it wasn't before the Final Quidditch match", responded Santana, "And well, it worked, didn't it? I clearly remember you desperately pulling me inside your room and attacking me. I still had both of my feet outside the window. Thank Merlin, you're the Head Girl and have your own room, or you would have scared all your roommates with those perfectly pitched high notes I made you hit that night," the snake girl smiled smugly, getting her hands under her girlfriend robe, first squeezing her hips then wrapping them around a tiny waist, and bringing her body flush against her own.

"You are such a jerk" Rachel gently slapped Santana behind her head, but as soon as her hand connected with Santana, she pushed them through raven locks, in a possessive way, massaging her scalp while she kissed Santana roughly, already feeling herself getting wet just by the memory of that long and incredible night. It was impossible, but she tried to get closer to her girlfriend's toned body, her hip bucking against Santana's, trying to get some relief.

Santana groaned; she was able to smell her girlfriend's sweet arousal. She gripped Rachel more firmly, one of her hands going down her body, first rubbing her small back and then groping that deliciously tight ass. The other gripped behind her neck, angling their heads to deepen the already passionate kiss. Rachel finally broke away from the intense embrace and started kissing the three long scars on the Slytherin's right side face, one going over her eye and the others stopping in the middle of her lips. Rachel moved her lips up until they were brushing against Santana's ear.

"And don't worry about being caught. That's one of the privileges of dating the Head Girl," Rachel whispered hotly, then bit and sucked the small ear.

Santana let a low growl escape her throat and turned their bodies around, slamming Rachel's back against the wall, but making sure she didn't hurt her girlfriend in the fits of passion. Rachel released a mix of whimper and moan. She loved her girlfriend's wild side.

Usually, she was passionate, but tender with her, worshipping her body like she was a goddess. Even more after her accident as she was afraid of hurting her girlfriend. So Santana would take her time, kiss, touch, discover and rediscover each part of Rachel's body, driving her crazy little by little and building up her orgasm until she couldn't take it anymore and she would deliciously explode among screams and moans, feeling sated, fulfilled and loved by her amazing girlfriend.

However, Rachel sometimes craved a wilder encounter where Santana would finally let her wolf free and would roughly grab her, bend her over the bench inside the Slytherin locker room and fuck her senseless after a Quidditch practice. Those encounters weren't that frequent, but Santana always knew when she was in the mood for one of those nights. Maybe it was a sixth wolf sense.

Santana bit Rachel's neck, careful not to break the skin, and then licked to sooth the spot. Her hands were all over the petite body, groping any part they could reach, but before her left hand could touch under Rachel's skirt, her oversensitive hearing caught the faint noise of footsteps coming into their direction.

She tore her mouth from the silk skin, and put at least 3 foot apart between them, cursing whoever was interrupting her sexy time.

"Somebody is coming" she whispered when Rachel frowned at her while trying to control her breath.

Rachel just nodded in understanding and then muttered an incantation under her breath and suddenly both were presentable again.

They didn't have to wait much until Puck and a nameless Hufflepuff girl turned the corner. The girl was giggling while the Slytherin boy tried to get his hands under her skirt. Both hadn't seen Rachel and Santana standing there yet as they were too busy sucking each other faces. Puck put his hand over the girl's ass and pushed her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Rachel, still aroused and frustrated for being interrupted, cleared her throat to make herself noticed. The other set of horny teenagers was startled by the sound, and jumped apart so quickly that Puck dropped the girl on the floor. The girl glared at the boy, but he didn't help her get up. Actually, he was ignoring her as he kept looking at the two girls in front of him.

"Noah Puckerman, must I ask what you are doing here in the middle of the halls after the curfew and indulging into such debauchery?" Rachel said seriously, not even thinking the irony of her words, while crossing her arms and putting her best Head Girl face on. She could be small, but when she wanted she could be intimidating.

"And what about you?" Puck asked deciding to ignore whatever Rachel said as he didn't really understand or care.

"Are you stupid Puck? Berry is the Head Girl and I'm a Prefect. And as your Captain I should punish you, we have the most important game of the year tomorrow and you are trying to get inside the pants of some 6th year? You'd better hurry up and go to the dungeons, or I'll make sure that instead of you hitting those bludgers, they hit you. Who knows, maybe they will knock off this ridiculous dead squirrel you call hair."

The Hufflepuff girl had the decency of looking offended, but she was also scared, as she didn't want to get in trouble with the Head Girl and she was also afraid of Santana, as the whole school knew what had happened on her 5th year. Puck looked like somebody had taken his favorite puppy, in this case pussy, from him. He scowled and just turned back, ignoring the girl who a few minutes before he was having a very hot making out session with. But before both could return to their respective rooms, Rachel called back.

"10 points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

Puck turned around and looked at her fellow Slytherin with in disbelief.

"Are you going to let Berry do that, Lopez?"

Santana just shrugged.

"You brought this yourself. You know we have a game tomorrow and still decided to have one of your escapades, risking not being on your best form to play and jeopardizing our chances to win. This time, I agree with Berry. Now go, before I change my mind and decide that you won't play tomorrow."

The boy flipped his Captain and went away. When both girls were sure that he was far enough, Rachel stepped towards Santana, who was frowning.

"Did you really have to take points from my house? I think you just want to win the House Cup".

"Maybe…" Rachel smiled mischievously before pecking the slightly taller girl on her lips "Now, come on, I want to take you somewhere" the Gryffindor then gently pulled Santana by her tie and started dragging her to their destination.

It didn't take them long before they got to their destination. Both girls were in front of the door of the Prefect bathroom. Rachel quickly said the password, allowing them to enter the room. As soon as Santana stepped inside, she noticed all the floating candles around the room with her favorite scents, a mix of cinnamon and honey, and the pool sized bath was already filled with those muggle bubble things that Rachel showed her once. Also she couldn't help but notice that all the paintings were turned around to the wall. The Chaser licked her lips, she was still wet from her interrupted make out session a few minutes ago and looking at everything Rachel had prepared, she was sure what her girlfriend had in mind.

Rachel cast a wandless locking spell at the door, and turned around to face her Slytherin captain. A naughty grin on her lips.

"I know how tense you are before a Quidditch game, especially being the final match, so I want to help you relax…" Rachel strutted until she was in front of Santana and once more wrapped her arms around her neck, but she didn't kiss her, at least not on the lips. Rachel licked Santana's earlobe slowly, nipping and sucking it, getting moans and growls from the taller girl. Slowly she started taking Santana's robe off, throwing it on the floor. Rachel massaged her girlfriend's toned shoulder and back, while sucking her neck hard, leaving a proud hickey. She knew that as soon as they left these walls, that hickey would disappear, but for now, she would proudly look at it as a symbol that the hot, grumpy Slytherin belonged to her. The Gryffindor tore her mouth from the lean neck and hotly whispered,

"Do you want to know something? I love watching you play. You are so sexy up there, so fearless on your Nimbus 3000, dodging all those bludgers. And when you get the quaffle, you're a warrior, going through all the other players, so focused, never looking back." The Head Girl kept whispering, her hands making quick work in loosening the green and silver tie and unbuttoning the white oxford shirt, "And I love seeing you just after a match or practice. All glistered with sweat, running down your chest and back. You don't know what it does to me…" Rachel nipped her girl's bottom lip, moaning as she remembered how the Slytherin looked just after playing Quidditch. She could feel her arousal pooling on her panties, making her desperate for release.

"I think I do…" Santana smirked and put her hand under Rachel's skirt, barely brushing her fingers over the small girl's soaking center. The Gryffindor bucked her hips, trying to create more friction with her girlfriend's hand. Santana then took Rachel's mouth with hers in a scorching kiss, leaving both set of lips bruised "You are so fucking wet babe…" Santana whispered against Rachel´s mouth. Rachel groaned, but with some difficult she pulled back. This was about Santana. The Head Girl gently pushed away the hand under her skirt. She kissed said hand and then pecked Santana.

"No, no. This night is for you" Rachel slipped Santana's shirt from her shoulder, revealing soft tanned skin brutally marked by scars that looked like were made by claws. They crossed her whole front torso, starting at her left shoulder and ending at her right hip. Rachel unfastened the front clasp of Santana's black lace bra, and kissed the top of the scar, lowering her body still lavishing her girlfriend's body with affection until she dropped to her knees, kissing and nipping the solidly toned stomach in front of her. She stopped kissing her girlfriend and lovingly took the Slytherin's shoes off, then her socks. Her fingers rose to the grey skirt, gently brushing over strong calves and thighs.

Finally her hands found the skirt zipper and quickly it was lowered, Santana's skirt falling down on the floor. In front of her stood Santana in all her glory, except for the black lace thong.

Santana was beautiful, everybody knew it. You would have to be blind not to agree to it, but looking at the girl right now, naked in front of her showing her scars and flaws, Rachel had never seen a creature more gorgeous than her girlfriend.  
The Gryffindor was happy that Santana felt so comfortable in her own skin again. The raven-haired beauty had always been confident about her appearance, but after the attack, she closed inside herself, built those walls again that Rachel had fought so hard to destroy. And she wouldn't let Rachel touch or see her naked anymore. Santana would only fuck Rachel and leave. But, fortunately, Rachel was able to get through that thick head and show how much she loved her girlfriend and how beautiful she was. Even more with those scars as they showed how brave and selfless she was, even if it was a side that only Rachel saw.

The Gryffindor, still on her knees, looked up at her girl and smirked and she saw the Quidditch Captain panting and her eyes showing only lust and love. Rachel licked her lips before giving a small kiss on Santana's center and bringing the thong down using only her teeth. As soon as the last piece of clothes was removed, Rachel stood up, but not before kissing those scars again. When she was up, she took Santana's hands on her own and led her to the bath. She made Santana slip inside and when the girl was all set and comfortable, a slow melody started to play with a flick of Rachel's wand.

Rachel took her robe and smiled seductively at Santana, her hips swaying according to the song. She brought her hands up and untied her gold and red tie, but she didn't take it off completely. She let it hang around her neck and shoulder and her hands sliding over her body, groping her breasts and moaning softly. Rachel looked at Santana with half-opened eyes and bit her bottom lip, shaking her head when Santana tried to move closer to her.

Santana let out a frustrated sigh, but stayed in place. Her hands itched to touch her girlfriend's body, and her lips longed to kiss her. She growled as her wolf demanded her to claim Rachel, but Santana fought her instincts back. As much as seeing the Gryffindor was torturing her, she knew in the end it would be worth it. Also, she couldn't deny the whole situation was really turning her on.

Rachel unbuttoned her white oxford shirt slowly and let it slide to the floor with her tie. She then turned around, her hips moving in a mesmerizing rhythm. Rachel looked over her shoulder while her hands worked quickly on her skirt, sliding it over her long legs, revealing her tight ass barely covered by a dark green thong. The witch then bent over, lifting her ass in the air, before slowly raising herself, her hands sliding up her leg and for the first time Santana saw that Rachel was wearing dark green stocking and black heels that made her legs look simple delicious. She couldn't understand how she hadn't noticed them before, but she didn't really care right now. The Slytherin just wanted those legs wrapped around her waist, or even better, her head.

Santana saw Rachel strutting towards her, looking incredible breathtaking, and the fact that she was wearing dark green lace lingerie made it much sexier; Santana loved when Rachel wore her house colors. The Chaser licked her lips hungrily and righted herself in the tub, just waiting for her girlfriend to join her, but Rachel had other plans. The brunette knelt behind Santana, outside the tub, and draped her arms over the strong shoulders, her hands sliding up and down her naked breasts. Rachel kissed up Santana's neck, her jaw and sucked her earlobe before whispering.

"Tonight is only about you. I want you to relax and just enjoy" the Gryffindor flushed her body against Santana's, her lace covered breasts rubbing over her girlfriend's back. Rachel brought her hands up, her nails scratching softly over the Slytherin girl's chest sensitive skin and settled on her shoulders.

Rachel brushed the long dark locks to the side, revealing Santana's lean neck. The Gryffindor leaned in, her hands sliding from strong shoulders to soft breast while her lips grazed the tanned nape. Rachel squeezed the round breasts as soon as her lips reached Santana's earlobe, sucking and barely nipping on it, forcing a low moan from her girlfriend.

The short girl then brought her hands back, her nails scratching over sensitive nipples while she summoned some kind of oil. She took the bottle and poured a generous amount on her hands. She rubbed them, so she could spread the liquid and again returned her attention to the girl in front of her. She rubbed her hands over Santana's shoulder, delicate but strong fingers kneading the knots she would find there.

After a while she asked Santana to get out of the bath and lie stomach down on the towel next to it. Santana did what she was asked and for her delight, Rachel straddled her hips, setting her firm, hot, lace covered ass on Santana's. She then massaged the back presented to her, her fingers sliding up and down the smooth skin, her touch creating goosebumps and forcing several guttural sounds from the girl beneath her.

The Gryffindor in a bold move, opened her bra frontal clasp, letting the undergarment fall down her arms and she leaned down, now not only her hands massaging her girlfriend, but her whole body. Both girls moaned as Rachel's naked breast made contact with Santana's body and the Slytherin could feel the nipples getting hard against her back, Rachel's little body moving so deliciously over her.

Santana couldn't take it anymore and she turned around brusquely, almost dropping her lover to the ground, but her skilled hands were faster and she caught the small body by the hips. Santana looked up with a smug smirk on her face, but as soon as she saw Rachel, she gasped, stopping breathing. Rachel looked absolutely divine straddling her, her body glistening with the oil spread all over her front and the moonlight shining over her.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" Santana whispered as her hands started to wander over Rachel's torso.

Rachel just smiled, a mix of love and lust, and took Santana's hands on her own, bringing them over Santana's head as she leaned down, crashing their lips together, both girls groaning through attached mouths when their naked breasts touched for the first time that night.

The Gryffindor pulled back a little, her lips brushing Santana's chin until they were kissing her delicious neck, her hands sliding down her girl's arms, reaching those full breasts and groping them, her fingers pinching hard nipples, eliciting lustful moans from the girl underneath her. Rachel bit the skin under her lips, her tongue soothing the spot she was sure was going to be bruised by the time they left the room, and she knew they would have to conceal it, but right now she didn't care, she just wanted to mark her girlfriend as her own.

Santana brought her hands to Rachel's hair, tangling them on it, grabbing handful of the brown locks, gently pushing her down. She needed to feel Rachel's lips and hands all over her burning body. She wanted her tongue, lips and teeth biting, licking, sucking, and ravishing every part of her being. The small girl slid her body just a little bit, getting off Santana, spreading the Slytherin's legs apart and positioning her body between them, moaning as her stomach made contact with her girlfriend already wet center.

Rachel kissed Santana's scars lovingly, caressing them, showing how grateful she was for her and her bravery, her selflessness. Santana loosened her hold on the brown locks, stroking them. Rachel looked up and they smiled at each other, their eyes expressing all the love, pain, trust, and complicity they shared.

The Gryffindor then slid further down Santana's toned body, finally reaching her destination. As she admired her girlfriend's glistening center, Rachel was still amazed by how much her girlfriend wanted her, even after one year and half together. Seeing how wet Santana was, Rachel couldn't resist anymore and slid her tongue through Santana's folds, getting a deep moan from the girl underneath her. Rachel hummed her approval as she tasted Santana for the first time that night. It was so good that she could never get enough of it.

Rachel licked Santana until her tongue was surrounding her clit, and her lips closed around the small bundle of nerves, her teeth first grazing it before she sucked it. Santana closed her hands even tighter around Rachel's hair, bringing her face much closer to her pussy, and bucking her hips. The small girl released the clit and kissed it, just to bring her mouth to Santana's entrance and penetrating her with just the tip of her tongue, driving her girlfriend crazy.

"Please, Rach…. Fuck me… please" Santana begged, eyes tightly closed, her breast rising up and down heavily, beads of sweat already sliding down her body.

Rachel felt her juices pooling on her lace green thong. It wasn't always that she could hear Santana begging, but when she did… Rachel swore she could come just because of those words. The Gryffindor resisted the urge to shove her hand into her panties and take care of herself. No, this was all about Santana. And she knew that her girlfriend would return the favor later and it would be so much better that whatever her fingers could give her. It was like Santana knew her body better than herself.

The brunette brought her hand to join her mouth in pleasuring her girlfriend, her thumb rubbing circles on her clit, once in a while pinching the buddle of nerves. Finally she entered her girlfriend with her tongue, penetrating her as far as she could.

Santana growled and brought her other hand to Rachel's head pushing her closer to her hot center, her legs wrapping around the smaller girl's shoulder. Rachel's tongue movement was slow and Santana needed more. She needed to feel Rachel's skilled mouth firmly pressed to her pussy.

"Rachel… babe… please… I need more… harder…" Santan's raspy voice begged and her girlfriend couldn't feel prouder for being able to turn the stoic and tough Slytherin Chaser into a mess.

Rachel took her tongue from Santana, forcing a frustrated groan from the tanned girl, but soon she replaced it by two of her fingers while her mouth devoured her throbbing clit. The Gryffindor's fingers entered the writhing girl in fast and hard thrusts. She could already feel Santana's inner walls tighten and she knew the girl was close, and when she gently bit the Slytherin's clit, it was enough to send her into orgasm.

Santana arched her back, a loud, guttural groan escaping her lips, echoing around the room. She laid there trembling, her chest panting and her pussy pulsating as she tried to come down from the delicious sensation Rachel had just caused on her body. Rachel laid her body over her girlfriend, her lips languidly kissing the girl's chest, while she sighed contently.

"I could stay here forever…" Rachel laid her body over her girlfriend, her lips languidly kissing the girl's chest, while she sighed contently.

"You wouldn't… because that would mean you had to miss all those classes and clubs, and that would make you feel really bad…" Santana chuckled and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"For you I would…" Rachel replied stubbornly and it only made her girlfriend laugh more in amusement.

"Well, we can't be here forever, babe… but how about we make most of the night? Why don't you come and help me take a bath?"

Rachel jumped from her girlfriend right away and eagerly slid her panties off and took her heels. She was going to take her green stockings when Santana's hands stopped her.

"Leave them… it's so fucking sexy…"

Santana smiled at the other girl and after entering the pool, she helped Rachel get inside. Her arms automatically wrapped around the small waist, their bodies flushed together, their warm skin rubbing against each other. The Slytherin leaned down, her teeth biting into Rachel's bottom one, pulling at it a little, before their lips touched in a very passionate kiss. Rachel moaned in the middle of the kiss, and Santana took advantage of her half open lips and slid her tongue inside the Gryffindor's mouth. Rachel moaned even more and tightened her arms around the taller girl's neck, her hands tangled into the beautiful raven locks.

The Chaser slid her hands down, over her hips, finally groping her tight ass, and Rachel jumped on Santana's, her long legs wrapping around her waist. As soon as her center touched the Slytherin hard abs, both girls whimpered in each other mouth. Santana grabbed Rachel's ass more firmly and brought her hips even closer to her body, making the Gryffindor's pussy rub against her stomach. Even with all the water around them, Santana could still feel how wet her girlfriend was.

Rachel bucked her hips, matching the other girl's rhythm. She knew she was close, she's been close ever since they entered the bathroom and she didn't care it was so soon, she just wanted to melt with the sensation her girl was giving her. Her hips increased their speed against Santana's abs and when her girlfriend thrust her hips in a more forceful way, Rachel felt her walls contract, and she exploded, her nails scratching the strong back as she held on for dear life, and Santana's name reverberated all over the bathroom.

Santana kissed all over Rachel's face, bringing her from her high and slowly backed her body, the small girl still in her arms, until her back hit the wall of the big bathtub. When Rachel stopped trembling, Santana felt the girl relax on her arms, and nuzzle her neck.

"Are you with me, baby girl?" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear, while her hands caressed her smooth back lovingly.

"Barely…" Rachel chuckled, and softly nipped her girlfriend's neck. "This was supposed to relax you, not me…"

"Well, we're both relaxed now…" Santana smirked and gently groped the Gryffindor's ass. Rachel squealed softly and looked at Santana in mock anger, but she couldn't help but smile at the girl holding her.

"Idiot…" she pecked her once more "So are you relaxed enough to win tomorrow?"

"Depends…. Are you going to cheer for me?"

"Well… you are going to play against Gryffindor…I don't know if I could betray my house like that… but the idea of dating a Quidditch champion is really hot…" Rachel replied, a playful smile on her lips, her hands playing with Santana's hair.

"Oh yeah? So I think you should help me relax even more, so I can beat that house of yours…"

Rachel didn't even have time to answer before Santana's lips descended again over hers. Her last coherent thought was that she would definitely be wearing green tomorrow.


	9. Let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my Dreadlocks!Santana AU.  
> AU overview for next one-shots: Rachel and Santana study at a boarding school. Rachel is the typical rich and popular girl, whose parents have already decided her life for her. Santana is neglected by her family who sent her to the boarding school so they don't have to deal with her. She is a painter, and kind of an outcast. And she has dreadlocks.  
> Rachel's parents hates Santana, and want to separate them.

Rachel sat in the audience as soon as her number ended, Sam beside her with his arm around her shoulder. The girl shivered with the touch and the blond boy mistaking it with cold, just rubbed her arms and brought her closer against his body and kissed her, his big lips covering hers , but they felt so wrong. Their mouth didn't fit together.

Rachel gave her boyfriend one of her fake smiles, unnoticed to the boy, and when he looked back to the stage, her eyes ran over the rest of the audience, but she still couldn't find the one person she craved for.

The tiny girl felt tears pricking her eyes. How could she be so stupid? She just kept making things worst, she just kept stepping on Santana's heart. But what could she do? People expected so much from her, her parents, the school, and the society. She had such a brilliant future ahead and Santana was everything opposite to it. Was it really worth all the drama and trouble? Rachel just didn't know what to do and what to want anymore.

She told Santana they couldn't be together, that she couldn't be with her, but she couldn't forget how passionate and caring Santana kissed her. And her blood boiled as she saw girls flirting with the tattooed girl. She just wanted to march there and slap those bitches, but she didn't have the right… she herself made sure of it.

Rachel wiped a tear discreetly and turned to Sam to tell him she wasn't feeling well, when the Arts teacher announced the last contestant and to her surprise it was the girl she was looking for. Santana entered the stage holding a battered acoustic guitar, being accompanied by Finn and that gothic girl Tina who had a beautiful violin in her hand.

Santana and Tina sat on stools while Finn sat in a type of box, cajon was what Santana told her once. They all set down, and after fixing everything, Santana accommodated her guitar and started strumming it and Rachel recognized the song instantly. The girl's voice was so raw and husky, but filled with emotion and Rachel knew she was singing to her, even if Santana kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at the object of her affection.

Rachel did everything she could to hold her tears back, but as Santana sang 'Maybe I should let you go', she couldn't stop them anymore and she let them fall freely, staining her beautiful face. Rachel knew what this meant. Santana clearly was telling her she wanted her, she craved her love, she was begging for it, but it was the last time she would ask for it. She was telling her that she was letting her go after today.


	10. Not without a goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dreadlock!Santana.
> 
> Rachel's fathers were finally able to separate Santana and Rachel.

It was the morning after their first time, the morning Santana was supposed to leave. Both girls had wanted to stay awake so they could enjoy every last minute they had before the fateful departure, but as Santana saw Rachel struggling to keep her eyes open, she just smiled and kissed the small girl's forehead, whispering that she should sleep and chuckling when a sleepy Rachel mumbled that she wasn't tired. Santana shook her head and kissed her girlfriend to silent her. "Sleep" she said, and Rachel finally gave in when she couldn't hold back a yawn. The short girl then snuggled closer to Santana and caressed her face, before closing her eyes and whispering how much she loved her. And that was how both girls fell asleep, snuggled together, facing each other and tear stains marking their cheeks.

And now, as the sun light crept inside the attic through the small curtain opening, Rachel found herself unexpectedly waking up alone in the king size bed. As soon as she felt around the bed and only met cold sheets where Santana had fallen asleep the night before, Rachel sat up right away, heart beating fast as she looked around the room and couldn't find her girlfriend anywhere. When she didn't see the boxes with Santana's belongings, she threw the covers from her naked body and hurried to find her clothes. She quickly slid her underwear and skirt on, and found Santana's uniform jacket hung over a chair. She put it on, buttoning it up, not bothering to look for her bra. She put her shoes on and left the room.

Rachel ran through the halls, not even paying attention to the other students who she bumped into and shoved aside. She had to find Santana. They were supposed to wake up and have some breakfast together and then Rachel would help her take her things to her car. Santana wasn't supposed to leave. Not without a goodbye.

As she got to the courtyard she could see the familiar car by the gates with a figure opening its door and ready to get inside. Rachel took a deep breath and used all her voice and lung potential to scream her girlfriend's name:

"SANTANA!"

The figure by the car stopped whatever they were doing and turned to face the school. Rachel didn't wait any longer before running towards the girl she loved. As she got closer enough to Santana, she threw her body into her, glad her girlfriend was strong enough to carry both of their weight. Santana took a step back as the small body hit hers, but she wrapped her arms around the petite girl, bringing them closer.

Rachel latched her arms around Santana and buried her face on the taller girl's neck, and Santana immediately felt the small body trembling against her own and tears wetting her skin. The artist tightened her hold around her girlfriend and kissed the side of her head.

"Shhhh, Rachel… it's going to be ok…"

"Why… why were you leaving without saying goodbye?" Rachel choked and buried herself even more into Santana.

"I…" Santana tried to speak, but the lump in her throat was making it impossible. She slid her fingers through the silk brown locks and gently pulled away from Rachel, she just needed to look into those gorgeous eyes, "I… I thought it would be easier…"

"It's never easy San… it will never be easy seeing you go…" Rachel sobbed and grabbed Santana's cheeks, bringing their face close enough to listen to each other's whispers, "What am I going to do without you, San?"

"You lived 16 years without me, I think you'll be fine a little longer…" Santana tries to play it off, but Rachel just shook her head and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I need you San… I always needed you, even when I didn't know it… Please, don't leave me…"

"Here…" Santana pulled her arms away from Rachel's waist and reached behind her head. She untied the leather strip around her dreadlocks and softly grabbed Rachel's left hand. She kissed her wrist and smiling, tied the strip around it, "You know I can't stay… but this is so you can always remember me… besides, you already have my jacket…" Santana laughed a little as Rachel's face immediately flushed as she remembered she only had that jacket covering her upper body and nothing else.

"I was in a hurry…" she sniffled and looked down embarrassed.

"Hey… it looks much better on you than me…" Santana said, her voice really soft.

Rachel wiped the tears that was still falling and got on the tip of her toes and kissed Santana passionately. She didn't care anymore about who saw her with Santana. The artist wrapped her arms around Rachel once more, and opened her mouth to receive the younger girl's tongue. When both couldn't hold their breath anymore, they slowly pulled way. Santana grabbed both Rachel's hands and kissed them softly.

"I gotta go, babe… but this isn't a goodbye, ok… it's just a see you soon…" she smiled sadly and tilted her head a little so her eyes could meet Rachel's.

"Please… don't forget about me…"

"Never" Santana replied seriously and kissed Rachel one more time before pulling back and turning around. If she didn't leave now, she didn't think she would be able to.

"Santana…" Rachel called her name softly.

"Yes?" the taller girl turned around just a little.

"I love you" Rachel said the most sincere words she had ever confessed.

"I love you too" Santana replied, the relaxed smile Rachel liked so much placed on her lips.

The artist then quickly got into her truck and peeled off from the school gates. As Rachel watched the love of her life going away, she couldn't take it anymore, an anguish scream tearing from her throat, and she felt down on her knees, wrapping herself around Santana's jacket that still smelled just like her.


	11. It can fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT CAN FLY!"

"San..."

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

"Can't it wait? They are about to present Miss Venezuela... in bikini!"

"Please, baby! Come here."

"Ok. You better be naked!"

"Hurry!"

"I'm here and why you aren't in our bed, all naked and ready for some lady loving?"

"There is a roach in the bathroom."

"A what?"

"A roach!"

"I'm missing Miss Universe because of a bug?"

"It's not a bug. It's a big black roach! Now, go there and go all Lima Heights on it!"

"..."

"Santana!"

"I bet you just killed it with you scream."

"Santana Diabla Lopez! If you don't enter that bathroom right now and slaughter that thing, you'll sleep on the couch and I'll never wear that Hermione costume ever again!"

"That's low blow, Berry! Fine!"

"Hey! Where are you going? Please don't leave me with that monster!"

"I'm just going to get the insecticide, calm your tits. Here. So, where is it?"

"Near the toilet."

"Right."

"Wait!"

"Now what?"

"Be careful, please don't die! I'm too young to be a widow."

"…"

"…"

"We are not married."

"But you proposed."

"Yes, I did."

"Now, go, go, go!"

"I want a kiss first."

"God, Santana! Here, happy?!"

"Well, I would be happier if you got on your knee and…"

"Santana! Just kill the freaking cockroach!"

"Ok, ok! I'm getting in."

"Careful!"

"I can't see it, Rach! Where was it again?"

"Behind the toi…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my God! San?! Are you ok? Oh my God, oh my God! She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT CAN FLY!"

"Kill it, San! Kill it!"

"OH MY GOD! OH GOD! IT TOUCHED ME! I'LL ENDS YOU, MOTHERFUCKER! GOT YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Did you kill it?"

"Yeah, you can enter the bathroom again."

"Where is it? I want to see it."

"It's in the trash."

"I want to see it."

"It's in the trash."

"I said I want to see it. I don't trust you."

"It was just that time I lied to you and said I killed the spider. I learned my lesson!"

"I don't care, I want to see it."

"Here! Satisfied?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Come here, my hero. You deserve a prize."

"I like this!"

"I know you do. Now…"

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"This is for watching Miss Universe while your fiancée was in dangerous."

"You are crazy!"

"Stop pouting, it wasn't even that hard. Now are you coming or will Hermione have to use her wand instead?"

"This is better than Miss Universe."


	12. Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dreadlock!Santana
> 
> Some parkour goes wrong.

Rachel scowled at the sheepish looking girl sitting on the edge of the attic bed. It was such a nice day that both girls had decided to spend the day outdoor, having a picnic and just enjoying each other company.

That's it until Santana decided she was going to practice a little parkour. Rachel pleaded Santana to be careful, and said girl just gave her one of her relaxed smiles and kissed her before running away. Rachel just sighed and opened her book. Her girlfriend was so hopeless sometimes, but she wouldn't have her any other way. She had already had a bitter taste and she would make everything she could to not let it repeat again.

Rachel didn't know how long it had passed when she heard a thump not very far from her tree. She threw her book on the floor and soon was running towards the direction she heard the noise. She found Santana groaning on her stomach, near the lake.

And that's why both girls found themselves in the attic with Rachel opening her first aid kit while scowling at the sheepish girl. The tiny girl approached her girlfriend and sat on her lap, slapping the hand away trying to touch the cut on Santana's eyebrow. Santana's arms automatically wrapping around the tiny waist.

"Don't touch it! You'll infect it!" Rachel once more scowled the other girl like she was a 5-year-old and dabbed a cotton ball with antiseptic all over the cut over the girl's eyes. Santana flinched a little because of the sting sensation and Rachel blew a little so she could relieve a little the burning feeling.

"I told you to be careful"

"I was careful… I just tripped on my shoelaces…" Santana rubbed the back of her neck and smiled embarrassed.

"You are lucky it's only some scratches on your chin and jaw, and a cut on your eyebrow. You could have hit your head pretty hard and slip into a coma. You could have lost your memory. What would we do if you forgot all about me, huh?"

"I would fall for you all over again" Santana said innocently, a small sincere smile on her face.

Rachel just looked at Santana with narrowed eyes and then leaned in, kissing her girlfriend's lips very softly.

"You are a idiot" Rachel said half-hearted, a small smile already forming on her lips while Santana beamed happily at the other girl.


	13. GVA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana wants to give a quite unexpected speech.

"Santana, what are doing? Get out of the table!"

"No… babe… I have to give my speech."

"Speech? San, come on, you are going to fall, you are drunk."

"I'm not drunk… I'm tipsy. See, I can stand on only one foot… See!"

"Oh my God, Santana! You are going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm not drunk!"

"You are drunk. You just told Blaine you absolutely love when he starts singing out of nowhere. And please sweet, don't cry."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I must be drunk… "

"You really are. Now, come on. I'll help you get down. Good girl."

"I want more wine."

"You had too much wine for a night. How about some water? And don't pout."

"Ok…"

"Here, baby. Drink everything."

"Thanks… OH! I forgot!"

"What?"

"My speech!"

"Santana! Come back here! Santana! Don't get up on the table! And why are you holding my PCA trophy?"

"It's not a PCA, silly. It's a GVA trophy."

"What? What is a GVA?"

"Glass Vagina Awards!"

"SANTANA!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you! Give me this!"

"Noooooo! I won this for being the best of bestest pussy eater of 2022!"

"Oh, my God! Kill me now."

"If please I could get all your attention! I want to make a speech!"

"No, Santana! Please!"

"Rachel, babe, sit down. I want to thank all of you for my Glass Vagina! But in special, my hot and sexy wife, because without her, this wouldn't have been possible. She was always vocal in her support to all my sexual adventures and encouraged me to be the best, and willing into trying new things in bed, or the couch, or the kitchen counter that Quinn is leaning against. I couldn't ask for a better pussy that led me to this award as the best pussy eater of the year. Thank you babe, and thank you for let me taste your berries for the first time all those years ago. My Glass Vagina is for your!"

"SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ! You just embarrassed me in front of our friends and parents! I'm going to die! Oh God. My parents are here."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Is this the only thing you are going to say?"

"I should probably thank them too for paying Shelby all those years ago for…"

"Oh no! You won't!"

"Babe, where are we going? Oh, are we going to celebrate my big glass vagina?"

"SANTANA!"


	14. Promise is a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you said we weren't going to do this again."

"I thought you said we weren't going to do this again."

"I don't recall saying it."

"Oh, but I do, very clearly. You said: Oh, San, please, please, just come with me. I know you hate these NYADA's events where you say there is only stuck-up bitches that need to get laid or at least make good use of those sticks they have up their butts, but this is for the Valentine's Day and it's only for couples and I really really want to go, show off my beautiful girlfriend, and I promise to give you a lap dance when we return and… and I promise we won't watch Funny Girl together more than once a month."

"I still don't recall it, baby. And I don't sound like that."

"Oh, I have it recorded."

"Oh, San, please, please, just come with me. I know you hate these NYADA's events where you say there is only stuck-up bitches that need to get laid or at least make good use of those sticks they have up their butts, but this is for the Valentine's Day and it's only for couples and I really really want to go, show off my beautiful girlfriend, and I promise to give you a lap dance when we return and… and I promise we won't watch Funny Girl together more than once a month."

"It's not enought proof."

"And I put it on paper and you even signed with your cute 3rd grade handwriting."

"I don't have 3rd grade handwriting! And you could have signed it pretending it was me."

"You even pinky swore."

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Yes, I said that! But it was in a moment of weakness and I was desperated!"

"A promise is a promise. So put that old, boring movie away and come here so we can get our cuddle on and watch some real classic: Elvira!"

"I hate you…"

"Well, let's see if you still say that when I have my head buried between your legs."


	15. Gal Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana may have made a promise that Rachel is not happy about it.

"You did what?!"

"Humm… I… I may or may not have promised that they would get some sweet lady kisses if we won best TV Gal Pals."

"Santana Lopez, you did not!"

"Come on Berry! We were behind those two bitches! I couldn't let them win. I wouldn't be able to take their smug smile and they rubbing it on our face."

"So, you did this just so YOU could rub it on their face."

"Exactly! See, we think alike. It was obviously WE had to win. So are you going to kiss me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Stop whinning. It's not charming. And because I, in this case, haven't promise anything. Also, you manipulated them just for your own benefit, that it wasn't even winning the award, but not letting other people get it. And, we are public people, Santana. This will only fuel those paparazzi and disgusting gossip shows and mfmffmdmeffm…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmmmm…"

"Shit…"

"Santana…"

"…"

"…"

"I didn't take the picture."

"Go get the camera."


	16. Halloween II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rachel's turn to choose their costumes.

"Er… Rachel, why are you holding that blonde wig and looking at me with that creepy smile? Oh my God! You flipped out and killed the blondie client that keeps hitting on me at the diner! And you scalped her! No! I'm too pretty to visit you at prison!"

"It's not that!" Rachel huffed and crossed her arms while looking at her dramatic girlfriend. She may have spit on the blonde client's coffee once or twice, she blamed Santana for the bad influence, but she would never resort to such atrocity as killing someone. "Do you really think I would do that?"

"Well… you sent Sunshine to a crack house…"

"A DEACTIVATED crack house!"

"Ok, so if you didn't kill anybody, why do you have a blonde wig and was smiling creepily at me?" Santana leaned against their dresser and crossed her arms. She was really curious what her crazy (but adorable) girlfriend had on her mind.

"I just found out the perfect couple Halloween costume for us!" Rachel grinned and jumped up and down.

"And what…" Santana stopped mid-sentence and finally noticed the items on their bed. Besides the blonde wig on Rachel's hand, she saw another wig on the bed, this time strawberry blonde, a form-fitting blue dress and a purple (or was it pink) cloak. Immediatelly she knew what the other girl was thinking.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not going as a Disney character! And didn't we decide we would choose together this year?" Santana shook her head. No way she was going as something childish like a Disney princess. No! She really wanted to go as Rain and Alice from Resident Evil. She had dreams about fucking Rachel in that red dress!

"But… but… it's perfect! You will be the sexy badass queen! And I'll be the cute brave heroine!"

"No."

"Please!" Rachel pouted and looked at Santana with big brown puppy eyes.

"No!" Santana turned her head and closed her eyes, so she wouldn't be tempted.

"Please…"

"No!"

"Do you want to build a snowman…."

"ARGGGGGGHHHH! All right! All right!"

Rachel squealed and threw herself at Santana, her arms hugging her girlfriend around the neck while she kissed all over Santana's face.

"But next year, we'll be Rain and Alice." Santana pouted, but leaned into Rachel.

"Yes, babe, anything you want." Rachel gave Santana her one million dollar smile and pecked her on the lips.

Santana didn't let Rachel pull away, and wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing the small girl closer to her body, deepening the kiss. Santana's hand wandered up and down Rachel's back, before slipping under her shirt.

"AHHHHH! Cold, cold, cold!" Rachel jumped back from Santana's arms and glared at her "Your hands are freezing!"

"I was just getting in character… maybe you could help me warm them up…. between your legs…"

"…"

"…"

"Just let me put the costumes away…"


	17. Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need your protection. Someone it's trying to kill me."

I was there, just sitting in my office, a cigarette on my lips, procrastinating all the paperwork from last week case and minding my business when she entered the room. The first thing I noticed was her legs. Legs that would go on and on, even for someone so short, wrapped in fishnet. Then I looked into her brown eyes. I have seen many brown eyes in my life, so common, so ordinary, but there was something there, something that intrigued me. I knew she was up to no good, but when she opened those pouty and luscious red lips asking for my help, I couldn't help but answer:

"What can I do for you, Tiny?"

"I need your protection."

"Could you elaborate more, Love?"

The woman didn't reply. No, she took her time to come to my table, her hips shimmying in such way that my eyes were hypnotized by the alluring movement. If I had been able to tear my eyes from that gorgeous body I would have seen the small smirk that played briefly on that taunting mouth. As she got to her destination, the girl sat on my desk, her legs crossing, making the hem of her black dress raise just a little bit, but enough to show just the right amount of skin.

The seductress then took a cigarette and an elegant holder from her small red purse and without saying a word turned to me, asking me to light it up for her. She then dragged twice and looked at me with her penetrating brown eyes, looking like she was pondering her next words. After some minutes just looking at each other and smoking our cigarettes, she finally opened her mouth:

"You are Santana Lopez, right?"

"The one and only, Sugar."

"I need your protection. Someone it's trying to kill me." she said, but for someone that just confessed of being threatened, she didn't look too concerned.

"And what made you come to me? I'm a private detective. I'm not a bodyguard, or a nanny in your case." I replied finding amusing the offended look of the girl's face.

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked, her voice rising, no more the low tone she was using until now, and exhaling superiority.

"No, should I?" and I couldn't help the smirk on my face as she looked outraged.

"I am Rachel Berry! I am a Star! At the young age of 18 years old, I'm considered the best Broadway actress that has ever put a foot on the stage. Must you know I have men throwing themselves on my feet, and women envy me for my beauty and talent."

"Nope, it doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, Love. But I just don't care about this bullshit of Broadway. You are just a gay orgy that likes to get high and suck dick to get on top…"

"Look, you are an insensitive git, but I need your help. I've been receiving this creepy love letters and it says that if we can't stay together in life, death will join us. And as much as it is flattering as it sounds, because it just mean how outstanding my talent is, I still would like to be on the safe side. So, I want to hire you to protect me."

"Look, Sugar. If you want to get dirty on people, I'm the woman to go to. But I'm no bodyguard."

"I know. But I was told how you used to do other dirty jobs and how you never missed a target. I believe you would be the best to protect me."

"This life is in the past. I…"

"I have money. Good money. I would pay you the double you would get here." Rachel then reached between her round breast, pushed up even more by her black little dress and took a roll of money, throwing in on my desk. Well, now we were speaking my language.


	18. Don't Get Lost In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Santana! and Angel!Rachel

Rachel looked down at the world beneath her while tears fell freely from her big brown eyes. She would give anything to be one of them, not caring about the powers she would have to give up, not even caring about losing the wings she was so proud of. At least she wouldn't live in a world of forbidden feelings. At least she would have her. The small angel choked a sob as she visualized the tragically dark beautiful creature that owned her thoughts and heart. She longed for those passionate kisses and those strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her to a taller and stronger body, but that fitted hers like nothing else in this world.

The angel shook her head, pushing those torturous thoughts away. She couldn't be thinking about it, not now. Not when she was about to… But Rachel couldn't think about what was going to happen. How could she have been so stupid? One mistake that was going to cost everything that was important in her eternal life. The only thing she had ever loved.

As she kept looking down, she felt tempted to jump, pretending that it would end her suffering, but she soon forgot this illusion. The fall wouldn't kill her, she couldn't die, unless it was by the hand of another angel, or demon.

She felt her pure white wings surrounding her body, and she closed her eyes, imagining that they were the color of the night, protecting her just like all those secret nights they would share, away from their worlds, away from everything they had ever known. It was just the two of the them, and nothing mattered as they lay beside each other.

She could still remember their last night together. She could still feel her touches and taste her kisses. Her body burning with passion, hands spread over leathery wings, her hips bucking as fingers filled her, her back arching as she screamed her lover's name over and over again.

She was so lost in her memories that she didn't realize she had company until a soft hand touched her shoulder, startling the small angel. Rachel gasped and turned around, coming face to face to another angel, Blaine. His impassive eyes pierced hers and she knew why he was there. He came to take her. It was time to her punishment.

"Blaine… I…" she tried to speak, but he only shook his head and started walking back to where he came from. Rachel knew this was a sign for her to follow him. Not long, both angels entered a white room, surrounded by all other angels and right in front of it sat three mighty figures.

"Archangel Rachel!" called a strong and powerful voice from the top of the room. "You are here to be judged and punished by your deviances." the small angel looked up and saw William, the Elder. "Bring the other Accused!"

Rachel turned her head when she heard some commotion, and saw two big Guard Angels dragging another winged figure, but instead of white feather, it was pitch black and made of leather. Her feet and hands were enclosed by white light handcuffs, and she had her head down, her raven tresses, covering the hard, but delicate face Rachel was so fond of.

The demon raised her head slowly and their eyes locked. Rachel stared at those deep blood red orbs. Everybody and everything were scared of them, but not Rachel. She knew how soft they could get, and how much they would say when words failed her lover. They didn't break eye contact until the demon reached her, and as the evil creature stopped right beside her, she gave the angel one of her trademark smirk, the one that made her heart flutter and her body melt. Rachel felt her lips lift upwards a little. Even with the situation, she couldn't help but fall more in love with the demon.

"Hey…" the demon said in her deep and husky voice, her smirk turning into a small smile.

"Hi…" Rachel answered back, love lacing her voice, but before she could say anything else again, the Elder's voice boomed around the room.

"Santana, the Demon of Rage! I presume you know why you find yourself presented here today!" the Elder's and all the angels' eyes turned to her, disgust clearly showing on them.

"Yeah, because I got laid." Santana answered nonchalant and shrugged, a perverse smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up, Santana!" Rachel whispered angrily at her lover. She didn't want to make things worse, if that was possible.

Santana smiled sheepishly and mouthed a sorry to her angel, before turning to William, her eyes hard, staring back at the angel.

"Rachel. You broke the balance. There is a reason emotions are forbidden to the angels. They can destroy souls, they can make you act delusional. And you committed the worst of them. And the most human. LOVE. Carnal love! And with a demon, no less. You are a disgrace to our kind. You should be banned and have your wings cut!."

"Shut up, you old son of a bitch! Don't talk to her like that!" Santana roared at the ancient angel, her wings spreading on their full size, but as she leaped to attack him, a white hot pain filled her, as the handcuffs sent powerful shockwave all over her body "Arghhhh! Fuck!"

"Santana!" Rachel rushed to her lover's side, kneeling right beside her, and as she raised her hand to touch Santana, the demon shook her head and pulled back from her angel.

"Don't… don't touch me…." Santana struggled to say and gritted her teeth as another shockwave hit her body.

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Rachel turned to the Elder, begging, as she cried for her lover. "Please…"

Finally Santana was released from the torture and she got on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Rachel put her hands on her arms to help her get up, but Santana pulled her arm back. She would get up alone, she would show these angels she would leave at the top no matter what. Santana had some difficult to get up, her right leg failing her once, but then she stood up straight and tall, and raised her head, looking directly at William in defiance.

"Insolent creature. You are condemned for breaking the rules created to keep the peace between angel and demons. You corrupted a pure creature. And your punishment is death…"

Rachel sobbed loudly. She knew this would be the outcome, but hearing it just made everything real. She wanted to run and throw herself into Santana's arms and never let go. She hoped that she got the same punishment, because she wouldn't be able to live without her love through all eternity.

"By the hand of the one you corrupted." William announced, and Rachel let out a strangled cry, her knees hitting hard against the floor. This was her punishment. Her hands would forever be stained by Santana's dark blood. She would have to live with the guilty of being the one to kill her lover.

"No! Please! Kill me! Let me die with her!" Rachel begged.

"Death would be too easy for the crimes you committed. You'll serve as an example for anyone that decides to defy the balance."

One of the guards stepped forward and presented a bright silver sword to her, but the small angel pulled back, her eyes only reflecting fear and sorrow. She couldn't, she wouldn't kill Santana. She would die first.

Santana, not even caring about her actions, hurried to Rachel, and took her face into her hands. She pulled the angel into her body, their lips brushing slightly before Santana's mouth took Rachel's in a deep and passionate kiss. Rachel felt the panic leaving her body, and she melted into the embrace, her lips moving desperately against Santana's, trying to memorize their softness and taste. The demon pulled back, but Rachel threw her arms around Santana's neck, bringing their lips close together once more, before breaking the kiss and looking at her lover's eyes, begging her to die together. The demon shook her head, and enclosed their bodies with her wings, and brought her mouth to the angel's ear.

"If I have to die, I want to die by your hands." Santana whispered and then held the angel's face into her hands, making Rachel look straight at her into her eyes.

Rachel saw the sincerity in her lover's red eyes, and knew the demon would never blame her, and she also knew that if the situation was inverted she would want the same thing. Die by the hands of the one she loved the most. But she just couldn't do it.

"Please, Rachel…" the normally angered demon said softly, her red eyes pleading the angel in front of her. "You and I know I'll die anyway, at least with you I'll be okay… Please."

Rachel closed her eyes and turned her head away. She brought her hand over her chest and grabbed the fabric of her white tunic. She couldn't say no to Santana, not if she didn't want the demon to suffer. Rachel was going to kill Santana. The angel nodded and whispered an "okay", her voice quivering as she pronounced the small word that would seal their fate forever. Santana turned Rachel's face back to hers and smiled sadly, her crimson eyes thanking the small angel.

"Remember, strike me between my wings…" Santana instructed and stepped back before Rachel nodded and took the sword the guard handed her. Santana kneeled in front of Rachel, her head down and spread her wings.

"Release her!" Rachel turned to the Elder, a fierce look on her eyes. William opened her mouth, but before he could say anything, Rachel interrupted him. "I want her to die as a free creature!" Rachel ordered and all the angels looked at each other, a loud murmur filling the room.

"SILENCE!" the Elder's voice traveled, shutting every voice in the enclosed space, before he looked at the angel in front of him. He hesitated, but decided to concede the angel's wish. He knew the demon wouldn't try anything, as she was in a much smaller number and she wouldn't jeopardize Rachel's well-being. He snapped his fingers and the light made handcuffs around her arms and legs disappeared.

Santana still kneeled on the floor raised her head, and smiled at the angel in thanks. The angel looked down at the demon, the one that brought so much happiness into her life, the one that showed her all the pleasure of a human life, the one she is about to kill. Rachel caressed the demon's cheek before whispering, her tears falling from her eyes "I love you…"

"I love you…" Santana replied and surrounded Rachel's waist, her face resting against her stomach.

Rachel raised her shaking arms above her head, and in a fast and swiftly movement she brought the weapon down Santana's back, piercing the think skin between the onyx wings. Santana screamed and collapse against Rachel's her dark blood flowing from the wound caused by her lover. Rachel immediately pulled back the sword, throwing it on the floor before turning Santana on her back, resting her injured body onto her knees, not caring that her pristine tunic was getting stained. Santana opened her eyes with difficult. She felt her whole body burning and her forces leaving her. She brought her hand to Rachel's face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey…" the demon said with some difficult "I'm ok… I don't blame you… so please, forgive yourself."

"I can't! It is my fault… if I… if I…" Rachel sobbed openly, and Santana brushed her lips with her fingers. Rachel took that hand into hers and kissed each finger.

"Shhh… I don't regret anything…" Santana coughed, some black blood dripping from the corner of her mouth "I'm the Demon of Rage, but… but with you… I learned what love is…"

"I love you." Rachel replied and leaned down, her lips brushing over Santana's, and once more she whispered "I love you."

"I love you. And don't get lost in Heaven." Santana whispered back against the angel's lips.

Rachel whispered back, finally understanding those words Santana kept telling her. She pulled back and as a tear fell from her eyes and hit Santana's right on her cheek, the demon's body went limp into her arms, and an anguish scream tore around the room.


	19. Spiderman kisses

Rachel was a girl on a mission. She needed her girlfriend, and she needed her now. It was a case of life or death, and if she didn’t find her at this exact moment she was going to go crazy. So that’s why when she entered the cafeteria and spotted the familiar red and white Cheerio uniform, she didn’t even think twice before going straight to the taller girl and planting herself next to her girlfriend.

Santana was in the middle of taking a bite of her cheeseburger, but stopped, mouth open and sandwich in the air, when she felt those big brown eyes staring intensely at her. “Hummm? Babe, are you ok?” She finally took a bite of her cheeseburger, moaning as the flavor hit her tongue.

Rachel ignored the question and also the fact that her girlfriend was eating a dead animal. She had more important things to deal with at the moment. “You’re a cheerleader.”

“Yes, babe, thanks for noticing,” Santana answered, rolling her eyes. She really loved her girlfriend, but sometimes she asked herself what was wrong with her, too.

“Therefore you are really flexible and do all manner of crazy stunts.” Rachel kept looking at Santana like she was having the most serious conversation in the world.

“Yes, babe… I’m all flexible and can do those crazy stunts… You should know by now…” Santana smirked and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“SANTANA!” Rachel replied horrified. How she ended up dating such an idiot, she would never know.

Santana just laughed at her girlfriend’s shocked face and pulled her closer to her body, kissing her temple.

“You asked, baby girl.” Santana chuckled a little more and fed Rachel some of her fries.

“I didn’t ask that, Santana! You know that!” the diva huffed, but accepted the fries anyway. She loved when her tough and badass girlfriend did such small romantic things. Santana could be an idiot, but she was her idiot.

“No, I don’t. You’ll have to explain it to me. So, what’s going on inside that little, pretty and crazy head of yours?” Santana teased, but before Rachel could process the word ‘crazy’, Santana raised her right hand to the back of Rachel’s neck, softly stroking it with her fingertips, distracting the small girl.

Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying her girlfriend’s caresses. She leaned her body against Santana, her head on the cheerleader’s shoulder. Rachel sighed contently and would have stayed there for the whole of lunchtime if it weren’t for her girlfriend’s chuckle.

“So… Why were you praising my flexibility if it’s not for sex?”

“Ugh! Santana!” Rachel raised her head and looked at the other girl, her own cheeks flushed, and she couldn’t believe what she saw. There was Santana, a smirking glint into her eyes and her cheeks puffed just like a chipmunk with the dead animal that she insisted on eating. “You are such an idiot!” Rachel said, horrified by her girlfriend’s actions. Sometimes she acted just like a caveman.

Santana swallowed her food and laughed loudly. She knew she was being a jerk, but she couldn’t help it. Rachel was too easy to mess around with and she looked cute all flustered up.

“But you still find me adorable…” Santana teased the other girl and chuckled as Rachel huffed and crossed her arms, mumbling something that sounded just like a ‘maybe’. Santana laughed once more, but decided to give the shorter girl a break. “So, what is it that you want, babe?”

Their gleek friends were so used to the playful banter that they didn’t pay attention to it anymore, except Puck that would never quit being a perv and still had hope that both girls would allow him to join them someday, but Rachel’s next words got their attention.

“I want a Spiderman kiss,” Rachel announced, her face dead serious.

Santana, who had decided to take a sip from her juice at that exact moment, felt the liquid enter the wrong pipe and choked.

“Santana!” Rachel jumped right away and gave her girlfriend some small slaps, trying to help her. Santana couldn’t die on her. Not right now.

“You… You want… What?” the cheerleader was finally able to ask while taking deep breath, her voice much raspier than usual.

“I want a Spiderman kiss,” Rachel replied like it was the most normal thing while cleaning Santana’s face with some paper tissues.

The taller girl tried to slow her breath while looking at her diva with incredulous eyes.

“What?” Rachel asked, annoyed that her request wasn’t being delivered immediately.

“Do you even know who Spiderman is? Have you been hanging around with Sam and Artie?”

“Santana Lopez! I can’t believe you! Didn’t you pay attention to me when I was talking about all those Broadway shows? There is one about Spiderman, and as a future Broadway star, I have to be prepared if I ever play the role of Mary Jane.”

Santana could only stare and blink at her girlfriend. In any other situation, she would never let the chance to kiss Rachel pass. Actually, she was the one to often start a makeout session in the most inappropriate places, but for some reason, this request just seemed absurd.

“So… you want a Spiderman kiss…”

“Yes.”

“And where do you want to do it?”

“I’m glad you asked. I’ve been looking around all over school and analyzing everything, and after all my calculations, I came to the realization that the best place would be at our school’s workout room, as they have some monkey bars where you can hang upside down from.” Rachel ended her explanation sounding like she had just told Santana her biggest scientific discovery.

Santana just blinked and looked at her girlfriend, not knowing what to say.

“Well…” Rachel said, waiting for some kind of response.

“Couldn’t you just have said it was the monkey bars?”

“Santana! As a professional future star, I put a lot of research into this, as I take my roles seriously. So no, I couldn’t just have said it was the monkey bars. So, are you going to help me or should I find some willing soul to help me?”

Santana frowned and glared at Rachel, “Come on, lift your cute little butt. We ares going to get our spidey mack on, right now. No one touches your loud mouth berry flavored mouth but me.”

Santana began walking away with a grinning Rachel following her, until Rachel realized they were going the wrong way. “San! Where are you going?”

“I need to brush my teeth first, or do you want a meat juice spider kiss?”

Rachel couldn’t stop herself and squealed loudly as she jumped on her girlfriend, “Ohhh, you are so getting lucky tonight.”

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel, grinning like an idiot. Well, at the end of the day, her girl’s crazy ideas really would pay off.


End file.
